


On the Clock

by HansoldMySoul



Series: Countdown [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Countdown fic, I'm not even sure what this is, Like really confusing, M/M, This is really confusing, Try not to read into it too much, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansoldMySoul/pseuds/HansoldMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10, 9, 8... the clock is ticking and time is running out. Don't take your eyes off the clock. </p><p>Yuta is in the wrong place at the wrong time. </p><p>Sicheng knows more than he let's on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Clock

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> If you had to describe the last 10 seconds of your life, could you do it? Yuta is in the wrong place at the wrong time and Sicheng might just be able to help.

-10

Words, things he longed to say that were now caught in his throat, afraid to make a sound because one mistake and it's all over. Don't breath, don't move, don't even think.

He's in shock, so much so that he doesn't even feel afraid despite the panicked eyes he sees in his peripheral vision. 

He'll never complete all the things he wanted to in life but it's too late to regret now.  
The cold, steel barrel is already pushed against the side of his head.

-09

Somebody is crying, a child, he thinks it might be but he's unable to look around to check. 

Without a doubt, be knows that he should be frightened but it never comes, no apprehension and no panic, only acceptance. This is fate and he doesn't have to like it, only accept the inevitable because this has never been a choice.

Nobody's said a word since it all began but he can feel the heavy breath on his ear, a clear reminder that his fate has been sealed. There's no getting out of this one. 

But part of him wishes that he could say goodbye.

-08

The office is a wreck, files scattered on the ground and equipment purposefully vandalised. 

He won't be at fault but he still wonders what they'll do when it's all over and they have to go on with their lives.

It's only noon, but it's so cold that he can see his breath. Unnatural, that's what it is but nothing is normal right now so he doesn't question it.

There's a firm hand anchored around his wrist and although it's irrelevant, he notes that the man has soft hands.

And for a moment he wonders what it would have felt like to fall in love. 

-07

All of the faces around him are unfamiliar, which is strange because he's worked here for years now but he thinks that maybe his mind has just gone blank because of the situation.

Somewhere nearby a clock ticks, just one tiny movement of the second hand that drags his tiny flame of hope further away.

He thinks about how he and Taeyong fought the day previous and how he won't get to say sorry because he knows the argument was stupid. 

The hand tightens and so does his heart. 

There are so many things he regrets.

-06

A shot is fired, not at the people but as a warning. Nobody moves but he can hear muffled sobs from the next room. It's a sound that reminds him of hope slipping away and he selfishly wishes that they would stop. 

Somebody draws the blinds and the bleak darkness that descends seems more than fitting for the situation. 

The hand holding the gun shakes, a small tremor but he feels it. Maybe fate has dealt more than one person a bad hand today but maybe he's imagining it. 

For the first time, he closes his eyes and sincerely wonders why. 

-05

He wonders how they'll break the news to Jaemin. 'Big brother isn't coming home' seems too harsh and he's a smart kid, he'll have questions.

And even as a tear slides down his own face, his only wish is that they won't cry because their tears will be wasted.

It's wrong, but he hopes that they won't forget. Hopes that they'll remember him as he was and not what he'll become . 

It's too late to regret, but still he regrets not tying up loose ends. 

Don't mourn my death, celebrate my life. 

-04

It's like they're alone and yet there are a thousand spectators watching in apprehension simultaneously.

'Don't do it,' he wants to say, but the words don't form because he knows it won't make a difference whether he begs or pleads, drops to his knees and throws his pride out the window.

And it's strangely intimate. No words are exchanged between the two, a twisted impasse in place while he walks the tightrope that determines his fate. 

If you were given seconds to live, what would you do? There's no time for fancy requests so why not just make it easier on yourself. 

His mind wanders. Did you wake up today with the intention to kill? 

-03

The clock ticks again, a harrowing sound that echoes inside his brain, bouncing off the walls of his thoughtless mindscape.

He contemplates death because really, he knows how this is going to end but he draws a blank.

Death is an unknown and the unknown is all that he's ever been frightened of. There's no path that he can plan ahead of him.

And though it's not his place, he wonders if this man, the one holding his life in the balance, fears death? 

For the first time, he admits to himself that he's scared. He doesn't want to die.

-02

Tick-tock.

The palm of the hand holding his is sweaty and some wayward part of his mind wants to give comfort because that's just the sorry of person he is. 

There's small commotion in the crowd, a young boy around Jaemin's age has tripped and all eyes are drawn to him. He doesn't cry, only stares with wide, frightened eyes. 

All at once, he's glad that his mother and Jaemin hadn't tried to bring him lunch today because it's one thing to feel scared but it's something else entirely to feel responsible for someone elsea fear. 

He wonders what will happen once he's gone. 

-01

A single word is whispered into his ear, "Duck," and Yuta's mind struggles to catch up, the breath knocked out of him when he's shoved to the floor and a shot is fired over his head. 

Nothing makes sense but someone is screaming and then two more shots are fired and it all goes silent.

Someone drops to their knees beside him and his muddled mind recognises the sweaty palm of his captor (saviour?).

"Are you injured?" His voice is soft, the stilted pronunciation telling him that he's not from around here. Yuta finally looks up, numb from the shock that's coursing through his veins. 

The man is tall, with blonde hair that's plastered to his face with perspiration and wide eyes. 

Maybe he's handsome but Yuta's is struggling to register anything other than the fact that he's alive. 

"I'm Sergeant Sicheng, sorry for alarming you there. We were called to the building at 11:48pm by a collegue of yours who reported someone in the building that was armed with a weapon. The male is question has been subdued and will be taken in for questioning but you appeared to be his target. Does this is all make sense?"

Maybe it's the soft lilt of his voice lulling Yuta to sleep or maybe his body is just succumbing to shock. Either way, his vision is fading fast and he's unable to form a coherent reply. 

"He's going into shock! Somebody call an ambulance!" are the last words he hears and ironically, it's the man's voice that is imprinted on his brain. 

He wonders is Sicheng will be there when he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, sorry if this messed with your head. I hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
